Proper Goodbyes
by Olicity'sWhoivanWeepingAngel90
Summary: Wanting to do a proper goodbye to her beloved Doctor, Clara travels along the Doctor's timeline once more- something that she promised she wouldn't do. Traveling with the Doctor had taught her a few things- the main one, the Doctor always lies. She had hoped, prayed and believed that he lied about forgetting her but sadly he did. This is her final goodbye.


**Proper Goodbyes**

 **Summary: Wanting to do a proper goodbye to her beloved Doctor, Clara travels along the Doctor's timeline once more- something that she promised she wouldn't do. Traveling with the Doctor had taught her a few things- the main one, the Doctor always lies. She had hoped, prayed and believed that he _lied_ about forgetting her but sadly he did. So with the help of Ashildr/Me they go back through time and giving the Doctor a proper goodbye. **

* * *

Chapter One:

 _Utah, 2012_

They were back on Earth once more, Amy and Rory was safe- the Doctor was safe and yet he felt as if he was missing something- _someone_.

"Doctor?" Amy called, gaining the man's attention. "Are you okay?"

"She saved us," He muttered, looking at his hands which were now covered in dirt and rust. "She died and saved us... Saved _me_."

"Oswin?" Rory called, making both Amy and the Doctor look at him. "That was her name, _wasn't_ it?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied, dusting the dirt off onto his pants then looked up at the diner before them. "Fancy something to eat?"

"Was _that_ there when we left?" Rory asked as the three of them entered the diner, the decor was that of an American diner in the late 1950's. "I'm pretty sure that it wasn't."

"We were on the _other_ side of Utah, Rory." Amy called, as she then spotted two brunette women; both dressed in identical waitress uniforms.

Taking up the booth that was vacant closest to them, the red haired woman watched as the Doctor interacted with both waitresses; she was slightly confused as the woman took a step back when the Doctor leaned closer to her and then stuck his hand out- it seemed that the waitress _hesitated_ to shake his hand- why? That had made the woman curious, she turned to her husband... Who was busy looking through the menu.

"Don't you think that waitress is _weird_?" Amy asked, nudging Rory who then looked towards the waitress that disappeared at the back of the diner.

"Weird as in what way?" He asked, his head tilted as the Doctor returned to the booth, picking up the menu that Rory held and skimmed through it beforeit was taken by Amy.

"So, Doctor." Amy asked, with a small smirk as she gained the Time Lord's attention. "Who was the girl?"

...

It was hard to say the lease in pretending you don't know a person at all; that was what Clara was doing anyway.

Ashildr had managed to match the exact time and date of the Doctor's TARDIS, now with the help of some people she hired to work within the diner to keep up the facade of it actually being well... a _Diner_ , Ashildr included.

"Why did you have to involve me?" Ashildr complained, as she tugged on the hem of the dress. "I was perfectly happy at the console."

"You need to interact with people to," Came Clara's reply; which gained a small scoff from the younger brunette girl. "Plus, I may _need_ you in case I do something stupid."

"Like traveling the Doctor's timeline?"

"Something _stupider_." Clara grunted, pausing as the door opened up and three people entered.

The older brunette paused as her eyes landed on the taller figure of the trio, he looked as if time hadn't changed for him at all; well this was just after her echo, Oswin saved him from the Daleks; so of course to her- he hadn't changed, but she knew that deep down he had.

"Hello there!" The Doctor called, waving at them with a matching, swag-like smile.

"Hello, yourself." Clara replied, as she then noticed that Ashildr had slipped away. The brunette couldn't help herself but flirt with the man, noticing the familiar blush that crept along his face. "What can I get for you?"

"A drink?" He asked, as he leaned on the counter; his eyes never leaving her. "What is an English girl like you doing out here?"

Clara lightly laughed. "Traveling." She replied, with a small shrug as she placed of bottle of soda before him. "Working my way through, living day to day. But, what makes an English boy like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm sort of a _traveler_ too, I'm just passing through actually." He replied, as he took a sip of the soda. "Got my own private vehicle and all."

"Seems fun." Clara replied, as she picked up the glass that she rinsed off, drying it- keeping her tone light, pretending that she only _half believed_ him.

That was when the Doctor stuck his hand out for her to shake, leaning in close when she shook it, making her take a small step back. "I'm the Doctor."

"A Doctor? Blimey, so that explains how you can afford a private vehicle." She replied, looking in the Doctor's eyes again as he leaned in closer again, making her take another step back.

"Sorry." The Doctor replied, letting go of her hand. "But... Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think we have."

"I feel like we have though." He replies, as he shake his head lightly. "You seem _familiar_ , too familiar but yet I can't exactly point out where."

That was when Clara herself leaned in close, scanning his face and all. "I believe, Doctor that if we have met- I would remember a face such as yours." She teased lightly. "Bow tie and all."

"Bow ties are cool." The man replied, as he fixed the bow tie up before looking back her; glancing at her nametag. "Clara. Nice name."

"Thank you." She replied, with a small smile. "So Doctor, is there a last name with that or do people just call you the Doctor or Doctor _Who_?"

"Are you sure we haven't met?" Came his reply, then he smiled. "Maybe I've got the case of _I've met you but you haven't met me_ syndrome."

"Or maybe we've met but you, somehow _forgot_?"

Letting out a small laugh, before getting to his feet and heading over to the table where Amy and Rory sat. "I don't think I'll ever forget you, _Clara_." Came his reply. "You're quite brilliant."

"Thank you, Doctor." She replied, with a small smile.

"Say, I am about to travel alone- why not come with me?" He asked. "Would you like to go somewhere, somewhere _amazing_ , Clara?"

Her heart almost skipped a beat, she was so sure that the Doctor could've heard it; it pained her to affix a smile upon her face as she stared at the man before her. "Maybe, but we need to get to know each other first." She replied, glancing at the soda.

"Well, don't you dare go anywhere." The Doctor replied, as she smiled at him. "I would like to get to know you _better_. I just need to say goodbye to a few friends first."

"Well, run you clever boy." She replied, making the man almost choke on his soda before he watched her walk into the back of the diner.

...

Entering the TARDIS, both Amy and Rory still asking questions about the strange woman that the Doctor happened to be talking t at the diner- he told them that her name was Clara and that was it.

He didn't know her yet he felt like he _did_. It confused him, fazzled him even.

"Oh. I forgot my jacket at the Diner." Amy replied, as she then exited the TARDIS before the Doctor or Rory could say anything.

The red haired woman then returned seconds later, with her jacket looking confused. "Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"The diner..."

"What about it?"

"It's gone."

The Doctor, Rory and Amy all exited the TARDIS only to find that there the diner stood was now just red rock and dust that was the Utah desert.

"I knew that that diner was _strange_." Rory muttered, as they entered the TARDIS once more. "Hey, there's a present for you, Doctor."

There upon the console, which wasn't there before stood a small bowl of custard, a plate of fish fingers and a small note which made the Doctor smile.

 _'We'll see each other again, clever boy._

 _C. O'_

A small laugh escaped from the Doctor as he then flipped a few switches on the console; as he then prepared to take Amy and Rory on their next adventure.


End file.
